


oh golden boy

by multihyucks



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Glitter, M/M, Magical Realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multihyucks/pseuds/multihyucks
Summary: "What are you?", Mark asked, unsure whether he should run away or give in to the weird urge to find out more about the shiny creature in front of him."I don't know", the boy replied with round, questioning eyes, "Am I not normal?"
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 31





	oh golden boy

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi hi hello and welcome everyone :] This is by far the most random thing I ever wrote and I cannot explain any of this but I hope you guys enjoy reading!!
> 
> English isn't my first language so I apologize for any mistakes!

Would you believe your eyes if you met a boy whose skin looks like pure gold? Yeah, Mark didn't believe it either when the boy stood in front of him, the sun making his skin shine like a golden disco ball. Everywhere he goes he leaves a path of golden glitter on the ground and everything he touches starts shining nearly as bright as the boy himself.  
"What are you?", Mark asked, unsure whether he should run away or give in to the weird urge to find out more about the shiny creature in front of him.  
"I don't know", the boy replied with round, questioning eyes, "Am I not normal?"  
No, he wasn't even a little bit normal. He was the most beautiful creature that Mark has ever seen.

Taking him home probably wasn't the best idea, considering that his whole apartment soon looked like somebody had spilled golden glitter everywhere, but nobody could have resisted the smile on the boy's face when Mark invited him to live together. Luckily the glitter disappeared after a few hours, which was kind of scary but Mark decided to ignore it. He was busy trying to figure out what kind of creature the golden boy, who finally introduced himself as Lee Donghyuck, was and why he had suddenly appeared in front of Mark in the middle of the forest. After tons of books about magic, fairies and really weird looking animals, he finally found something promising and has been reading it for the last three days. All the information that he thinks could be useful is written down in a small notebook.

  
_Golden humans are a rare form of supernatural creatures who live on earth, well hidden in forests and caves. They're peaceful and usually very shy. The creatures have golden skin and leave glitter on everything they touch, even on humans. They're said to be elegant and radiate a calming aura that makes you feel safe and happy. Once fallen in love, you'll never be able to let go of them again. Many people say they're a blessing and whoever meets a golden human is very lucky._

  
"And you really think that I'm one of those golden humans?", Donghyuck asks softly.They're lying on the couch in Mark's living room, the younger cuddled up against his chest.

"Yeah, I'm to 99% sure that that's what you are", Mark hums back and strokes through the boy's hazelnut brown hair.

"That means that i'm kind of special"

"Oh you are very special, regardless of whether you are a golden human or not"

Donghyuck blushes at that and hides his face in the elder's chest.

"You really are something, Mark Lee", he mumbles smiling.  
Mark grins and pats his head.

"I'm just very in love with you"

The boy rolls his eyes, not even hiding his rosy cheeks anymore. Glitter falls down on Mark's shirt when Donghyuck cups his cheeks and presses a soft kiss onto his lips. It didn't take Mark long to realize the butterflies in his stomach whenever the younger looked at him and the way Donghyuck always blushed when their eyes met was more than enough evidence to show that their feelings were mutual. Kind of crazy, being in love with a supernatural creature, but Mark wouldn't change a thing. It feels like the universe sent him an angel and that angel turned out to be cupid himself. The only problem is: Donghyuck can't walk around in the city like a normal human being because obviously, he isn't normal. Not even Mark's friends know about Donghyuck, besides Renjun, who decided to randomly show up at Mark's door last week and insisted on finding out why the hell the elder's apartment was full of glitter. Since then the boy has been visiting them nearly every day and helped Mark with the search for new books. Of course Renjun directly noticed how whipped they were for each other.

"Mark Lee, you surely fall for really extraordinary boys", he chuckled and winked at a very flustered Donghyuck.

Speaking of the devil, right when Mark is about to pull Donghyuck onto his lap the doorbell rings.

"Renjun!", the younger yells and jumps up to open the door.

"Hi Hyuckie", Renjun hugs the boy, getting glitter all over his clothes and laughing, "What's up Mark"

"You really won't leave us alone huh?", Mark shakes his head smiling and pats the seat next to him. The boys sit down quickly and Renjun takes out an old book from his bag.

"Found another one!", he says enthusiastically, " _The legends of sun children_ "

"The legends of what now?", Mark furrows his brows in confusion.

"Sun children", the younger repeats while opening the book, "This is hella interesting! It says that golden humans are children of the sun, that means that they're literally born from sunlight!"

"Oh wow", Donghyuck gasps softly, "That's why I love the sun so much I guess"

"That makes sense", Mark sniggers, "Every time I try to close the blinds he starts pouting and tells me how beautiful the sun is"

Laughter fills Mark's apartment as Renjun continues to read from the book. All the stories about humans falling in love with such creatures make Mark wonder what he did to deserve Donghyuck. Who would've thought that such a beautiful, bubbly and shining boy really exists and chooses to appear right in front of him? The elder literally couldn't be happier, Donghyuck is _his_ golden boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand that's it! It's really short but that's normal for my fics so I guess you guys will have to deal with it lmao. I'm not even sure if this makes any sense but I found the idea of Donghyuck being a sun child and his skin looking like literal gold so fitting I really couldn't wait to write it! Let me know if you like it :]


End file.
